Packers of various forms have been used to pack soil around newly planted seeds. The objective with any such packer is to ensure that loose soil around freshly planted seeds is uniformly compacted into engagement with the seeds. The present invention aims at the provision of a novel packer for this purpose that displays one or more advantages over the packers previously used.